I'm in love with a Super hero and a Vampire
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: When Tony, Pepper and Rhodey move to mystic falls they stumble apon a strange family. Damon takes a likeing to Pepper. Tony and Stefan discover something strange that links their pasts with their futures. Really bad description.
1. Chapter 1, Iron Man based introduction

**_Mainly an Iron Man armoured Adventures fanfic but the vampire diaries makes it fun, the salvator brothers can have that effect, anyway ENJOY 3

* * *

_IM:AA BACKGROUND**.  
Tony was moving, as were Rhodey and Pepper. After Gene finding out his identity New York wasn't safe for them. They were leaving New York to a small town called Mystic Falls. Mrs Rhodes approved and Agent Potts had been relocated after learning the Iron Man story. This was their first day at the new school; right away they notice something...off about some students.  
**Vampire diaries background.**  
Catherine, the evil dopel ganger of Elena, was back. Looking for the Salvator Brothers, Stefan and Damon, she stumbles on Stefan's girlfriend Elena. Both brothers are in love with her, Catharine is jealous and wants Elena out of the picture.

"Right class, we have three new students today." Everyone remained texting. Alaric Saltzman texted their phones all at once, he loved technology when it worked in his benefit. Everyone looked forward. "As I was saying, three new students. Antony Stark, James Rhodes and Patricia Potts. Do you three get called anything different normally?"  
"I'm just Tony."  
"Rhodey."  
"Pepper."  
"Right well welcome to Mystical Falls." Great, he thought, more kids to try and keep safe. Catherine was ruthless, merciless.

There was something weird about this town Tony couldn't quite put his finger on. There was a lingering sense of death in the air. He was worried, why did they have to move here? He half heartedly concentrated on the history lesson, he knew it all already. Not just because he was a genius but because Rhodey had lectured him and Pepper about on the drive over, can't really escape from that. He looked over at Rhodey who was about to correct the teacher when Pepper kicked him. He smiled, trying not to laugh. He glanced around the room and notice eyes on him and his friends. He glared back and the boy turned his head. He seemed different to anyone else there.

Pepper noticed Tony glaring back at the boy staring at them. Sitting at the back you can watch the whole room. This boy was so different to anyone she'd seen before, defined jaw line, structured shoulders. All in all he was hot, she thought. EXTREMLY. The one thing that she didn't like was his eyes, swirls of chocolate brown. She loved blue eyes. Her eyes flickered to Tony. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back nervously. Tony classed it as new school nerves. She knew no one knew them here, no one knew that they shouldn't date Tony Stark unless you are Pepper Potts or Whitney Stane. It seemed they were the only girls allowed to have a crush on him. Whitney made hers vocal, Pepper kept hers quite. But a new school, he's fresh meat, and there were a lot of girls better looking then her.

"Mr Salvator, please face this way." Alaric asked, Stefan quickly turned around, "You can stare at Elena in your own time." The class chuckled and Elena went red.  
"Sorry, Mr Saltzman." He laughed awkwardly.  
"Stefan, since you were listening so well, why don't you write me a 10 page essay on the Spanish armada?"  
"Alright, you want it in Spanish?" The class laughed,  
"Very Funny, You can if you want but bring a translator, I'm not in the mood to talk to Mrs Bindley today." He fake shuddered giving the class more laughs.

Stefan Salvator, so that was his name. He was dating Elena Gilbert by the sound of it. There's one girl Pepper could cross off the keep away from Tony list. She looked at the girl in front of her, she was on her phone. She googled 'Tony Stark' and smiled when she saw billionaire pop up. She turned and smiled at him, she then saw Pepper's glare. She quickly dissolved back in her seat.

At lunch, Rhodey noticed something wrong with Pepper. He tried to ask her what was up but she wouldn't answer,  
"C'mon what is it?"  
"Nothing."  
"Pepper."  
"No, Rhodey."  
"Is it about Tony?"  
"What?"  
"Well after the whole Temple of Sacrifice thing, I didn't know if you two were, well you know."  
"Well I don't know either, you know Tony, he's cryptic." Tony walked over and saT down next to them,  
"Hey."  
"Tony, Pepper wants to talk to you."  
"I do?"  
"She does?"  
"Yes, she does."  
"Rhodey," She whispered, "What are you doing?"  
"Oh for crying out loud do you two not see it?"  
"See what, guys what were you talking about?"  
"Tony wise up! You like Pepper it's obvious, she likes you, again obvious."  
"What!" Tony and Pepper said in unison. The bell rang and they went to class, not knowing if what Rhodey said was true or not.

These 3 new kids were different, Stefan thought. Not different like Damon and I but very close, like they were all keep a big secret. Maybe that why they moved here. Stefan packed his bag and left to go to Elena's locker after school. He noticed the red head who had just moved here was a few lockers down. She smiled then saw the boys she came with and left. Definitely something different. Elena tapped his shoulder, knocking him out of his thoughts,  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Those new kids, something's...off about them."  
"Like a secret?" She asked opening her locker,  
"Maybe,"  
"Or do I get to meet more vampires?"  
"No, Elena I didn't even want you meeting Damon," He said walking out. "Speak of the devil."

Pepper was trying to change the track on her iPod, Tony and Rhodey were annoying her, she was acting mad about what happened at lunch. So was Tony considering the language he was using with Rhodey. She wasn't looking where see was going and bumped into someone, she looked up into icy blue eyes, they had a red under tone, the face was amazingly structured, beautiful. The hair fell perfectly but naturally and the body was one of a god,  
"Sorry." She stammered,  
"It's fine." The boy laughed, He had a look like he just got an idea, "My name's Damon Salvator."  
"Salvator? Like Stefan?"  
"Ah, you've had the misfortune of meeting my brother." They laughed. Tony turned around to see Pepper talking to some dude, but he was some hot dude. He glared.  
"Dude, you're so jealous. You do like her." Rhodey laughed,  
"I do not," Tony growled, Pepper played with her hair, laughing at what ever he was saying, "Maybe a little."

"Great, He's going to kill the new kid, gosh." Elena said annoyingly. She was pissed Damon was being so stupid, he can't be that stupid with Catherin around, one false more and the town dies.  
"Damon!"  
"Stefan, I believe you and Pepper haven't properly met." Damon smiled at his brother,  
"Hi, I'm Pepper Potts." Pepper thrust her hand out. Stefan took it and smiled,  
"Stefan Salvator,"  
"Hi," Elena said moving forward, "I'm Elena Gilbert."  
"Nice to meet you both, Damon has been saying quite a bit about you." Great, Stefan thought.  
"Pepper, I don't mean to be rude but can I talk to Damon for a minute?"  
"Sure I have to catch up with the guys anyway. We still on for tonight?" Pepper asked,  
"Defiantly," Damon smiled slyly, Pepper waved and walked off. Stefan punched his brother.  
"You're taking her out?"  
"To diner! I'm allowed a social life, she needs to get to know people."  
"Not you Damon." Elena snapped, Damon glared at her,  
"You weren't going out of your way."  
"She could get hurt, Stefan is right there is something off about those three."  
"I know," Damon smiled, "The guy in the red shirt got jealous of me talking to her, I plan to use that to get information."  
"Damon..." Stefan snarled, But Damon was leaving.

"Tony! Wait up." Pepper called, catching up with them.  
"What did he want?" Tony said angrily,  
"I just bumped into him and we started talking."  
"You're good at that."  
"Hey," Pepper stop walking as grabbed Tony, "What is up with you?"  
"Nothing, you just seemed a little eager."  
"What?"  
"C'mon Pep, he is out of your league." Rhodey put his head in his hands and Pepper put her hands on her hips,  
"For your information we have a date tonight."  
"What? Y-y-y-your dating? A guy?"  
"That's normally how it works," She said walking again.  
"Oh. Have fun." Tony acted distant again. Pepper clenched her fists and Rhodey smiled at her and mouthed calm down. She shook her head and threw her bag on the floor of the new house. They would have to get along considering they were the only three living there. Tony got in the elevator he had hidden and went beyond the basement to a sub-level armoury. Pepper and Rhodey followed. They sat in silence as Tony tinkered with the lab and the armour. Rhodey went upstairs to get some snacks and Tony spoke,  
"So, you like him?"  
"He seems nice."  
"You think you'll introduce us to hi..."  
"Tony cut the crap. What's wrong?"  
"I just wanted to know..."  
"Tell me."  
"I..."  
"Tony."  
"I wanted to ask if you would mind to going."  
"Why?" She said with a puzzled look,  
"Just because,"  
"You always have a reason."  
"Well this time I don't." They were raising their voices.  
"Well you should," Pepper stood up,  
"Well I don't," Tony said facing her.  
"TONY!"  
"PEPPER!"  
"WHAT IS TH...?"  
"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE ANYONE ELSE!" He knew they were the wrong words as soon as he said them,  
"I'm not your little cheerleader Tony, you can't decide who I can and can't see."  
"Your not very good at it."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard,"  
"Explain,"  
"You want me to explain? Gene." Pepper looked shocked and looked Tony. Tony felt bad for hitting below the belt,  
"That's different."  
"No it isn't. Face it; you have a crap choice in men." Pepper headed for the elevator, tears in her eyes, she fought them back and looked at Tony,  
"You're right," He looked confused, "Because up until about a minute ago, I was in love with you."

* * *

**_Bum bum bum. Next chapter is their date, and news to Tony about Stefan and news to Stefan about Tony. :D  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_Rate it, even if you hate it-Whatthebuck?(c)  
_**


	2. Chapter 2, Vampire date night

"Damon..." Stefan snarled, seeing his brother get ready for his date,  
"Relax little brother I wont kill her...Tonight." He smiled, tying a loose tie. He was wearing Black skinny jeans, black converse, a white shirt with a black skinny loose tie. He looked hotter than normal. Stefan glared at him,  
"I will find out about the boys you have fun, and if you kill her, I will kill you." Damon laughed,  
"I'd love to see you try." He winked and left.

Pepper had on her black leggings, black conrves, a long blue, v neck tunic. It has not sleeves an a black belt just under her bust. She wore a little pendant Gene had bought her. She normally never wore it, but she was mad at Tony and it did go well with this outfit. She fastened the black Chinese lettering for Pepper (.com/gallery/#/d33gva8 Is what it looks like. Drawn by me.) She got up and headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat before she left. Sadly Tony was in there.  
"Wow, you look amazing..." He spotted the necklace. "Oh, nice choice."  
"It goes well with it. Don't wait up for me." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door,  
"Pepper wait,"  
"What?" She was hoping he would apologize,  
"Be careful." She glared, slammed the door and left.

Pepper got to the grill to find Damon waiting for her,  
"You looks good." He smiled,  
"You don't look so bad yourself." They laughed. His laugh has dark, secretive, she liked it a lot. They sat in a both and talked for hours,  
"So, New York. Old friendship ended very messily IE he wants you three dead."  
"Well them dead, I had to come incase I was used as leverage."  
"Right, you keep your names the same?"  
"Yes."  
"So he could find you."  
"Yes." She answer toying with her necklace,  
"He bought you that."  
"Yes."  
"Right well I would say I passed the Pepper quiz, what about me?"  
"Family from the town, you left with Stefan you then came back but your physco ex girlfriend is trying to kill you rbrothers girlfriend."  
"Yes indeedy." He smiled, "You're good."  
"I have to be to keep up."  
"You have a very hectic life don't you?"  
"You have no idea."  
"Tell me." Damon looked her in the eye, compelling her,  
"We all have our secrets."  
"Yours is?"  
"It's not my secret."  
"Who's is it?"  
"Tony's."  
"What Is it?" Pepper opened her mouth when Elena pushed Damon's shoulder, knocking the compelling and dropping it. Damon glared at her,  
"Hey Damon, you two mind if Stefan and I join you?" Elena asked Pepper,  
"Go ahead." She said still confused. Elena whispered to Damon,  
"There's vervain in the glass she has, good luck compelling her now. He sighed as she took a sip of her drink. Elena laughed. Stefan slid in.  
"Hello."  
"Stefan, go away."  
"Where did you have in mind?" Stefan played back,  
"Hell would be nice."  
"Oh I've been there, lovely in spring." He joked. Pepper's phone went off.  
"Oh sorry I'll just be a minute."  
"Take you time." Elena smiled. As soon as she left Stefan and Elena leaned in towards Damon,  
"We have news about Stark."  
"Tell me." Damon whispered back.  
"Tony Stark, has been linked to Iron Man. He also had a rather large basement under his new house with a lot of metal traces in it." Damon smiled,  
"Pepper?"  
"Best friend, shall we say the guy keeping them here, is sort of their Catherine. Tony trusted him with his life. Rhodes was wary, Pepper..."  
"Was practically in love wit him." Elena finished, "They will be gone in two years when Stark takes over his dead, i say that loosely, Dad's company."  
"Interesting." Damon added, Pepper sat back down. He decided to play a wild card. "Pepper do you believe in vampires?"  
"Yes, unless they are twilight vampires. I hate them,"  
"Good, I have news then."  
"Well."  
"Stefan and I are vampires, and we know Tony is Iron Man, we also know Gene Khan wants you all dead, and they are 5 more rings." Pepper's jaw dropped,  
"More rings? Are you kidding...wait, did you just say you two are vampires?"

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE XXXX_**


	3. Chapter 3, House call

"Yeah, I did say that." Damon smiled. Stefan hit him and Elena just looked stunned,  
"Ha ha, you really had me going there." Pepper laughed nervously. The other three faces looked at her with the same awkward look, "You are joking right?"  
"Yes he..." Stefan began,  
"I'm not. Want proof?" He smiled,  
"God's sake Damon. Don't." Elena sighed. Damon shook his head,  
"Well I was going to do this," He grabbed a knife from the table and jabbed it into his arm, it seconds it healed.  
"Ok, impressive. But a lot of people can do that." Pepper smiled,  
"What freaks do you know?" Damon asked confused,  
"To many to count."  
"Oh, spill your drink over him." Elena smiled.  
"What?" Pepper asked as Elena threw her drink over Damon's arm. It burned and Damon suppressed a cry of agony,  
"I slipped vervain into your drink. It is a very anti-vampire herb. To make sure he doesn't kill you." She smiled. Damon punched her arm and rolled his sleeve down, "What? Your last girlfriend's ended badly..."  
"One became a vampire how is that bad?" Damon asked,  
"How is it not." Stefan growled. "And the other died."  
"Hey, that wasn't my fault! It was hers." He said pointing to Elena. She turned and smiled at Pepper,  
"Feel like running? We freaking you out yet?"  
"Meh." Pepper shrugged, "I know weirder people."  
"Weirder than vampires?" Damon asked confused. "Wow, Stark and Rhodes must be freaks."

"Tony calm down!" Rhodey said ducking as Tony threw his helmet at the door of the armory.  
"What is with her! The whole 'I was in love with you' crap, then she wore HIS necklace! I swear that girl I am going to, to."  
"Calm down? Stop throwing things? All of the above?" Rhodey asked. Tony slumped over his workbench,  
"Uhh, why am I getting so worked up over this?"  
"Because," Rhodey said pushed him up, "You love Pepper."  
"I do not." Tony said pushing him.  
"Yeah, you do. You do anything and everything she says. She gets hurt you go physco, she upsets you, you go physco. She thinks you like Whitney so she never says anything but she acts the same way."  
"You think so?" Tony asked,  
"Dude, I'm your best friend, but I'm also one of the few friends shes got beside you and Happy. I have to deal with her when Iron Man is busing getting killed."  
"Laughs probably."  
"Try crys, scream, panicks."  
"Probably pity."  
"Tony snap out of it. What is up with you?" Rhodey asked. Tony no longer met his gaze,"Tony..."  
"She's on a date."  
"Wow, she works fast."  
"Yeah but it's not... it's not." Rhodey smiled and put his hand on his friends shoulder,  
"But, It's not with you."

"So let me get this straight," Pepper said walking to the Salvator house, "You both are vampire brothers, she's a Dopple ganger and Cathrine looks exactly like Elena but her hair is more styled?"  
"Bingo." Damon said put his arm around her shoulders,  
"And she is trying to kill, everyone?"  
"Got it again." Elena sighed. They kept walking and failed to notice someone watching them from the woods. The shadowy figure moved towards them until it got a good look at Pepper. The figure ran to the high school and search the computers,  
"Patrica 'Pepper' Potts." It smiled, hacking into a government network, "Moved from New York, reason...death threat? Oh, she seems fun." Scrolling the pages, "Moved with James 'Rhodey' Rhodes and Antony Edward 'Tony' Stark." Search Tony Stark, "Hrrrm, billionaire teenager...missing one week after plane crash with tragically took the life of Father Howard Stark. Aw how sad! Moved to the Tomorrow Academy and moved in with Best friend James Rhodes. Tony Stark has been saved by Iron Man on several occasions, Miss Potts has been seen an awful lot more with him. James Rhodes has aswell." The evil lips twisted into a grin, "Looks like I'll have to meet this Tony Stark."

"Here," Elena handed Pepper a necklace, "Vervain. He can't compell you with it on, and keep putting vervain in your drinks so he doesn't kill you."  
"Don't you trust them?" Pepper chuckled,  
"I have known them for over a year I'm still taking vervain coffes." She laughed back.  
"What do you think they are talking about in there?" Damon thought outloud, lying on the sofa,  
"You. And you were lsitening." Stefan spat,  
"Don't be so...kill joyish little brother." Damon laughed, "Have some fun." The girls walked in.  
"You said somthing about more rings, what do you know?" Pepper put her hands on her hips and talked directly to Stefan,  
"The Mandarin, he found out there are five other rings," Color drained from her face ans she sat down, "Odds are he'll need Tony to find them like with the other rings. And he'll probably still need Howard Stark."  
"You think he's alive?"  
"I have security tapes to prove it." He said tossing her a dvd case. Suddenly Pepper's phone went off, caller Tony Stark. She sighed and ignored it,  
"Who was that you snubbed?" Damon laughed,  
"Tony." She growled.  
"Oh, what happened between you?"  
"He's an ass hole." Pepper smiled, her phone went off again, Tony Stark. Ignore. Tony Stark calling..."God Tony what do you want?"  
"Steamy." Damon laughed,  
"Pepper? Pepper somethings going on upstairs. Rhodey put the armory into lock down, lockdown code Khan." Tony panicked on the other end of the phone. Pepper nearly fainted,  
"He's back?" She question. In unsion Elena's, Stefan's and Damon's heads snapped around.  
"No, he isn't."  
"Then why did..."  
"Someone else is in the house, I'm trying to get video feeds but the camera are cut off. I can't get out of the armory to help him, only he has the passcode, he changed it so I wouldn't be able to get out."  
"Great if he was in the frickin armory!" She snarled, "I'm on my way back now."  
"No! Pepper don't come back to the house, stay somewhere safe."  
"Safe, Tony you're scaring me, what is going on."  
"I don't know but I sure as hell by the sounds of it don't want you in the middle of it."  
"Tony someone has to help him!"  
"I called the police, But I'm not in the house I got a call from Rhodey."  
"Right cover story got it. Tony, I have to help him!"  
"Pepper you can't please. Promise me you won't come back to the house until I call you. If something is up when I call you again I will use the codeword salt, got it?"  
"I got it, Keep me posted."  
"I will." Tony said solemnly, "Pepper, stay safe."  
"You to, Tony, don't get yourself killed." She said hanging up.  
"Everything ok?" Damon asked, she shook her head,  
"Someone is in the house. It isn't Gene but apparently I'm not allowed near the house."  
"That serious?" Stefan asked baffeled,  
"The house is in lock down, he didn't have time to put defences up..."  
"Wooden stakes, good thing to have around." Stefan added. She nodded,  
"I'm sorry to ask but can I crash here tonight?" Pepper asked,  
"You can come to mine." Elena said," Vampires seem to come in here when they please."  
"That they do." A voice behind them said.  
"Cathrine." Damon growled,  
"Hey honey." She smiled, "Oh sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Cathrine, you must be Pepper. Oh I brought you something." She smiled evily, throwing someone foward,  
"Rhodey!" Pepper panicked, he was covered with blood and not moving,  
"He isn't dead, that would have been boring. I was looking for, Tony is it? But I couldn't find him, maybe next time." She turned to the boys. "Bye bye boys." And she was gone as quickly as she came in,  
"Oh my gosh Rhodey." Pepper ran and sat on the floor next ot him, "Please wake up." She begged shaking him,  
"Oww, Pepper, let go." Rhodey moaned,  
"Oh sorry," She smiled, "What happened?"  
"Cathrine happened." Stefan growled, "I told you not to get her involved, that you were putting more lives on the line. You don't care do you?" He yelled at Damon,  
"How is this my fault!" He yelled back,  
"Iron Man will be pretty easy to figuire out for her won't it?" Stefan sneered,  
"What!" Rhodey and Pepper said in unison,  
"You told them?" Rhodey snarled at Pepper,  
"N-n-no I didn't I swear." She stuttered. Elena then got an idea,  
"Damon, make him forget any of this happened. Someone got into the house but he was knocked out after entering the lock code for Stark. Make him forget the rest." She instucted, Damon knelt down to Rhodey and filled him in, then knocked him out.  
"What did you do?" Pepper asked,  
"He won't remember a thing, I'll take him back before the police get there." Damon smiled, grabbing Rhodey and running off.  
"He's fast." Pepper gasped.  
"Tell me about it." Elena sighed. "Come on we're staying here, ok Stefan?" She asked, he nodded.

Damon came back a while later and walked into the spare room.  
"Hey," he said gently tapping the door, "That was proabaly the worst date ever, huh?" He said sitting next to Pepper on the bay window,  
"Surprizingly no. I got kidnapped one time, nearly shot and had Tony and Gene in a mood with me. While as Iron Man and Mandarin."  
"Again, you get around." He laughed, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry I pulled you into this."  
"Don't be. I'm sorry I've now pulled you guys into my business. How did you find out about Iron Man?"  
"Doesn't take a mastermind like Tony to figuire it out."  
"Yeah well, alot of Iron Man villains could give Cathrine a run for her money."  
"I'll protect you." He smiled. Tony had said that so many times to her and she rarely belived him. Damon said it once, and she felt safer than she had ever felt before.  
"You'll be the one who needs protecting," She smiled back.  
"You want a bet? he said seductivly,  
"Try me." She replied in the same tone. Damon quickly closed the door.

"Oh gosh", Elena sighed seeing the door close,"Can he have one date without making out with them?"

"Rhodey! Dude are you ok! What happened?" Tony asked rushing to his side. Minutes before Rhodey had got up and unlocked the armory.  
"I, don't remeber. I blacked out." Rhodey replied, Tony helped him down to the armory and ran a few scans on him.  
"Rhodey, something is blocking part of your brain, the memory part." Tony said confused, "I'll try and break it." He said chargeing a super powered beam. It cut throught the block and Rhodey shot up, "What is it?"  
"Pepper is dating a vampire."

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated this is a while, the avenger stories have been takeing up alot of my time :L  
Read and review please :D_**


	4. Chapter 4, Thats a COMPELLING tale

"What?" Tony laughed, "That's ridiculous! Vampires aren't real!"  
"You also said the Hulk wasn't real."Rhodey replied flatly. Tony then got a panicked look on his face,  
"A vampire? As is 'I'm going to drink your blood vampire'?"  
"What other vampires do you know?"  
"Oh lord! This isn't good!"  
"Hey, calm down. Damon and his brother are the good guys...I think. Catherine...Catherine is linked to them somehow. She's what came after me."  
"That explains the blood loss and mauled marks." Tony said absently, wrapped in his own head,  
"Tony?" Rhodey asked,  
"What?"  
"The Salvators know you're Iron Man."

The next morning Pepper walked home. When she closed the door she sadly had a welcoming party.  
"Where were you last night?" Tony grilled, his arms folded,  
"At Damon's. You said stay away from the house, somewhere safe. I did." Pepper replied defensively.  
"A vampire is safe?" Rhodey asked. Pepper laughed,  
"Vampire? Where are you getting..."  
"Cut the crap, Pepper." Tony growled, "What ever your little boyfriend did to his head, I knocked it out. We know everything."  
"Including you saying he's Iron man!" Rhodey yelled,  
"I didn't!" Pepper yelled back, "They already knew."  
"How?" Tony snarled.  
"How am I meant to know?" Pepper snarled back, "Elena was trying to help Rhodey. So he wouldn't remember Cathrine, or the attack."  
"Oh this Elena is involved to? Do you know how at risk we are now Pepper?" We will have to move again at this rate..."Tony babbled. Pepper knew there was a way to shut him up and leave the subject.  
"There are ten rings." She cried,  
"What?" Tony asked in shocked,  
"The Mandarin had ten Makuhan rings. Odds are he'll need your help to find them, so lay low, stay in the armoury and..."  
"No." Tony snapped, "You don't get to tell me what to do. You have put us in more danger than we were already in..."  
"Tony, I..."  
"Shut up. You've put Elena and those vampire brothers in danger from finds them and gets to you. He will use you to get you to use to get me. Don't you understand how badly you've screwed up? Because you were trying to make me jealous."  
"Oh get off your high horse your not all that."  
"I hope your happy with yourself Potts, your such an idiot sometimes!" Tony yelled, Pepper gasped and her mouth dropped open in shock, as did Rhodey's.  
"Tony, maybe you should calm down..."Rhodey started putting his hand on his shoulder. Tony shook it off.  
"I don't need to calm down. I'm sick of her screwing up and making things harder for me. The temple of Sacrifice, you get captured, Temple of Wisdom, I have to save you. From the Maggia the Tong I have to clean up your messes. Now you got vampires involved? You idiot. You really screwed up again. I hope Gene finds you, I hope he take you the hell away from me. I don't even want to look at you right now, you stupid little idiot." Pepper had tears in her eyes, Rhodey was still trying to calm Tony down, "Why are you still even here? Get out of my sight!" Tony yelled,  
"Tony, I..." Pepper cried,  
"GET OUT!" Pepper burst into tears and ran up to her room. She started to get changed out of her date clothes and pulled on her normal clothes. She packed up her things again, luckily she hadn't unpacked much and threw her bags outside the window and they landed in the bushes below. She shimmied down the drainpipe and ran for the car. Putting the bags in the boot she locked the doors and started to cry.

"What was that?" Rhodey yelled at Tony, "You must have her upstairs crying her eyes out."  
"Like I care." Tony growled,  
"What is with you?"  
"Nothing, get off my back." Tony said heading for the armoury,  
"Whatever man, I'm going to check on Pepper."  
"Fine." Rhodey shook his head and knocked on Pepper's door.  
"Pepper? Hey Pepper It's Rhodey. Can I come in?" He heard nothing and pushed the door open, "What the..." All her stuff was gone, her window was open. He heard the car start up, "Oh no." He ran for the from door as she pulled out of the driveway. "Pepper! Pepper come back!"  
"I'm sorry Rhodey I can't stay here if that is how he thinks of me. I'll bring the car back later." She called driving off.

Stefan and Elena were having a Damon intervention.  
"You can't sleep with every girlfriend you bring home. I mean how old is she 16?" Elena asked,  
"17. And I didn't sleep with her." Damon replied defensively.  
"Then why did you close the door?"  
"I may have made out with her...but I did not sleep with her." Damon smiled cockily,  
"Good God Damon." Stefan sighed. They then heard the doorbell.  
"And that's my cue." Damon smiled and ran for the door, "Hellooo-oh, Pepper. Pepper what happened?" He asked showing real concern. Pepper was crying her eyes out and had all her bags packed,  
"Can I stay with you guys for a while?" She cried. Damon nodded and pulled her into a hug, she cried softly into his shirt,  
"Damon who was it?" Elena asked stepping out into the hall, seeing him and Pepper, "What happened?"  
"I don't know, could you bring her bags in?" Damon asked nicely. Elena was surprised. He seemed genuinely worried for Pepper. Elena stepped past them and brought Pepper's things in.  
"I'm sorry." Pepper cried,  
"Hey, hey, hey," Damon put his hands around Pepper's face and held it to look at him, "Don't be." She smiled and wiped her tears off, "What happened?"  
"Tony..."  
"What did the asshole do now?" Damon asked. Pepper talked him through what happened. "He really said that to you?" Damon asked in shock handing Pepper a glass of water in the kitchen. She nodded absently, "I'm going to kill him." Damon growled.  
"Don't." Stefan warned,  
"He's right, I just need to give him a few days to cool off." Pepper shrugged,  
"Why do you always forgive him?" Damon asked, "All he ever does is use you." She shrugged again.  
"It Tony. He can be a real jerk sometimes,"  
"A lot of the time." Elena corrected,  
"But he's a hero, and he's my hero."  
"Some hero." Damon mumbled, "I don't understand why you didn't leave sooner."  
"Well I wasn't being yelled at half as much and when I was it was because he was jealous." Pepper sighed,  
"Of what?" Stefan asked,  
"Gene and Damon, now he just doesn't care."

Damon drove the car back, Rhodey came out to thank him,  
"Pepper is staying at ours for the foreseeable future." Damon informed Rhodey,  
"Tony didn't mean what he..."  
"Yes, I did." Tony said walking out, "Every word." He smiled,  
"Oh looks like I have the displeasure of meeting Tony Stark." Damon spat,  
"Wow, Pepper found herself a little guard-dog. Oh I'm sorry, does the word dog remind you of wolves, Vampy? I may have been able to remove that memory block you put on Rhodey." Tony growled,  
"That's impossible." Damon gasped,  
"And yet I did it." Tony turned back fro the house, "Oh and tell Pepper, next time don't send her pet to do her dirty work." He slammed the front door and headed for the armory.  
"Asshole." Damon snarled,  
"Right now," Rhodey said, "I agree. Tell Pepper if she needs anything let me know."  
"I will do, Thanks Rhodey." Damon waved walking off.

Tony got to the armory and fell to his knees and screamed,  
"Now, now. Calm down." A voice in the darkness said,  
"Why did I have to do that?" Tony cried,  
"Because I told you to." The voice laughed. "And as long as you stay away from anything Potts..."  
"Pepper." He growled,  
"Fine, Pepper and her little bodyguards give you." The voice stepped out from the shadows, "You'll have to do what ever I tell you."  
"What if I don't want to!" He cried in a strained voice,  
"My dear Tony, that isn't for you to decide."  
"Catherine, please...don't make me do this." Tony begged. Catherine got down on her knees and grabbed Tony's face, forcing him to look her in the eye.  
"This would all be easier if you didn't resist." She laughed then looked him dead in the eye, "Your going to capture and trap the Salvatore brothers in the caves under the church where I was supposed to be trapped by whatever means. Including harming Elena or Pepper. Your going to drive everyone away from you, and you're going to destroy anyone who gets in your way, questions?"  
"Why do you want to hurt Pepper?" Tony asked still trying to fight the compulsion,  
"You fool, haven't you figured it out? Some genius! Pepper Potts, is my key to finding the Mandarin and taking the rings for myself."  
"You won't be able to work them, only a member of the Khan family..."  
"You still don't get it. Gene's mother was a vampire, one of the originals actually. Gene had a human father, he's human yes. But his sister, Katerina Khan, was sent away, I was given a family and well running from another original...blah blah blah my how I became a vampire story. Me becoming a vampire got them killed. But I found my real mother... 10 years ago I found her. Gene was only 7. Ghang came along and had her killed, never told Gene the truth. You know his backstory from there don't you? Know what have you learned?" She asked sarcastically,  
"Oh my gosh, Your Gene's sister. Waaaaaaaay older sister." She hit him,  
"Way older was not necessary. But to answer your question thats why I need her, to get to him, to get to the rings and those Darling Salvatore brothers won't get in my way."  
"What happens to Pepper when its done?"  
"I don't know, we'll let Gene decide that. What do you care, she thinks you hate her. She's moved on from you. And now your going to do exactly the plan, repeat it to me." She growled. Tony tried to resist the compulsion but eventually gave in,  
"I will capture and trap the Salvatore brothers in the caves under the church where you were supposed to be trapped by whatever means. Including harming Elena or Pepper. I'm going to drive everyone away from me and I'm going to destroy anyone who gets in my way."  
"I'm glad we understand each other." Cathrine smiled.

* * *

**_OHHH SHOCKER! Catherine's been compelling Tony! Thanks for all the awesome review, you guys are awesome!  
Keep reading and keep reviewing! Yay_**


	5. Chapter 5, Hide and seek

"Hey, Damon tell you brother to stop bothering me." Pepper growled, coming downstairs, Damon laughed, Pepper playfully punched his shoulder, "Not funny."  
"I wasn't bothering her I only asked a question." Stefan defended,  
"Again and again and again!" Pepper mocked, "And I'm meant to be the one who could talk her own lungs out."  
"Actually, that isn't possible..." Stefan started, Pepper sighed and grabbed an apple,  
"GAH! Stop talking! You're more of a nerd than Tony! I didn't think that was possible!" She stated, taking a bite then Heading for the door, "I'm going to go see Elena, Bye Damon." She smiled, then turned to Stefan, "Later."  
"Well done, every girl I have every dated hates you!" Damon clapped as the door closed,  
"Catherine..."  
"Was more of your girlfriend." Damon pointed out.  
"I mean what are we going to do about Catherine." Stefan sighed,  
"Kill her."  
"That's your answer to everything."  
"It normally works." Damon smiled heading for the door,  
"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, flustered,  
"You object to me leaving?" Damon asked,  
"No. Go." Stefan pointed to the door. Damon closed it laughed. "Who cares if your a vampire, you'll have your brother with you! Idiot."

"Really? Only a handful of times do they get along?" Pepper asked, playing with he bracelet. She traced the charms, a hammer, a ring and a pepper.  
"Yeah, good luck living with it!" Elena laughed, she noticed Pepper zoning out, "Hello? Am I boring you?"  
"Hrm what? No, no. I'm just...distracted."  
"By Tony." She smiled,  
"What no!"  
"You clearly are."  
"How." Pepper pouted,  
"You've played with that hammer twice as much as the other charms, Hammer means building, building means inventing, means genius, mean Tony Stark." Elena chuckled,  
"You're fast." Peper smiled, "Ok what about the rest of them?"  
"Hrm, Rhodey got you the pepper, you play with it the least and when you do you look like you feel guilty." Elena stated,  
"Bang on the money."  
"Either Gene bought you the ring or you bought it after he left you guys. You trace it quite a bit and look hurt when you do."  
"Second one. Bought it from his old shop, weird I know." She blushed. Elena put her hand on her,  
"No it isn't. Guys think it is...they're weird." Elena laughed loudly. Not loud enought to block out the door bell, "I'll get it, be right back."  
"Sure thing." Pepper smiled, returning to her bracelet.  
"Hello?"  
"Where's Pepper?"  
"Sorry Mr Pushy, but who you you think you are?" Pepper recognised the voice.  
"Gene." She whispered, getting up and heading for the back door. Opening it she found a flashy car, confirming it was Gene.  
"Hey, you can't push in like that!" Elena said loudly, signalling Pepper to get the heck out of there.  
"Pepper? I just want to talk." The familar voice said. Was it Gene? She wasn't going to take a chance. She closed the back door quietly and head for the car Damon leant her. She put the keys in the door and felt a hand on her shoulder,  
"Shoot." She muttered,  
"Miss me?" Gene's cool voice whispered into her ear. She turned around faceing him for the first time. She kept her sarcastic demeiner,  
"Like a hole in the head." She spat. Elena appeared behind him,  
"Pepper, I tried..." She shrugged, then held her teeth and pointed at her cell phone. Pepper looked confused. Elena acted like a bat then pointed at her cell phone, Pepper got it,  
"It's fine. _GO AHEAD _and go back to the house, I'll meet you in there." Elena gave a thumbs up and ran for the house,  
"You're not going back in." Gene smiled,  
"And why not?"  
"I wanted to talk Pep, that isn't a cri..."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Where's Tony?"  
"See, I knew you wouldn't come to visit me!" Pepper barker. Pepper rested his hand on her face,  
"That's not true." She hit it off,  
"Get the hell off me."  
"Your not still upset are you?" He laughed,  
"Yeah, I am!" She yelled, "You tried to kill us then annouced you have Tony's 'dead' Dad captive! YEAH I'M STILL UPSET!" Gene grabbed the fist heading for his face,  
"I would have deserved that." She kicked him in the gut, "That I did deserve." He still hand his other hand on her shoulder, she tried to squirm out of it,  
"Leave me alone Gene, really I'm not in the mood." Gene started to laugh,  
"I heard you moved out. You and Tony break up? You little hero boyfriend become even more annoying than usual?" Gene wasn't ready for Pepper's next fist, a solid and very painful punch to the jaw.  
"He is not my boyfriend." She growled. Gene went to put on a ring when a voice behind Pepper spoke,  
"I am, so put your magic rings away and go annoy someone else...like Stark." Damon smiled, Pepper turned,  
"Damon..." Pepper warned,  
"Fine, Like...Stefan. Happy?" Pepper nodded and Damon slid over the car bonnet and stood beside her.  
"Little bit out of your league Pep." Gene laughed. Pepper boilded red and Damon held her back,  
"Don't call me that." She snarled, Damon got defensive,  
"I think you should leave now, Gene." He growled,  
"Hrmm, no." Gene smiled. Damon smiled bac, a devious smile that made Gene take a step back.  
"Have it your way." Damon laughed then launched at Gene. Pepper panicked,  
"No! Damon get off of him!" She yelled when Damon was inches from the other boy's neck. Gene went as white as a sheet and ran like the wind. "Why did you stop me?"  
"Killing peole is not how to solve things." Pepper glared,  
"You want me to blow him up?"  
"I already had one ass hole promise to go that. He was the one getting blown up from where I was standing."

"Go get her." Catherine whispered to Tony. He stood where he was on the opposite side of the street to Pepper, "You want Damon you grab her."  
_Don't, it's Pepper. This chick is nothing more thna the controller and I bet him, c'mon Tony don't move.  
"_What are you waiting for? Go! Don't ignore me, Stark you Rhodes will get hurt."  
_She's bringing Rhodey into this? That's low. It's Pepper, she could get hurt, I mean Gene was right there, he could have got her and I couldn't do anything about it.  
"_Go!" She growled. Tony felt his feet move forward involintarily, he tried fighting it but couldn't. He walked over to Elena's house and banged on the door, preparing his story. Damon answered,  
"What you do want?" He spat,  
"I need to talk to Pepper. It's her Dad." Tony panted. Damon knew Pepper would get mad if he didn't say, "PEPPER! ASS HOLE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU."  
"Gene or Tony?" She called. That really hurt the non-compelled Tony,  
"Stark."  
"Tell him to go to hell."  
"He says its about your Dad." Pepper came running to the door,  
"What happened?" She panicked,  
"Whiplash, he's back."  
"Oh no...this isn't happening."  
"Pepper, your Dad wasn't the target." Tony broke the news. In his mind he was screaming to himself to shut up, "You were."  
"Are you serious!" She panicked,  
"You should probably stay in the armoury, nothing can get in there."  
"You are proabaly right." She said walking out. "Guys," She called in, "I'll be back soon." She closed the door.  
"Oh i bet you wish that was the case Pepper." A girl who looked exactly like Elena said. Pepper knew who it was,  
"Catherine...DA..." Tony's hand was covvering her mouth before she could finish the word. Damon however heard and was walking to the door. Catherine panicked. She grabbed Tony and was about to snap it neck,  
"Tell Damon you just fell, that's all and Stark won't get his little neck snapped like a twig." Pepper nodded, her eyes bulging and got on the ground,  
"Pepper you ok?" Damon asked coming out, "Where is Tony?"  
"Iron thing he had to run. I just fell thats all. I'll call you later ok?" Pepper smiled,  
"Okay." Damon wasn't buying it. "See you later?"  
"Yep." The door closed,  
"Now walk down to Stark's house," Catherine hissed. Pepper didn't move, but then heard a strangled cry, "Don't think I wont do it, Pepper." She almost laughed as Pepper quickly walked intoo the house and waiting for them to come in. Cathrine closed the door and threw Tony down, "Sorry kid, needed leverage."  
"Tony, are you OK!" Pepper asked, Tony laughed,  
"Like I care if you care." She spat standing beside Catherine,  
"You-you're workign with her!" Pepper gasped, the two laughed. Tony grabbed Pepper's wrist and Cathrine took her phone while they walked (dragged) to the armoury. Once in it was locked.  
"Nothing to personal, Potts." Tony laughed as Catherine sunk her teeth into the girl throat. Pepper tried to scream but couldn't. Tony instantly grabbed his head and tried to fight off the compulsion again,  
"Get...away...from...her...Catherine." He struggled. She ignored him. Hhe shakily tried to pull her off Pepper but got shovved across the room. Catherine stood up,  
"I warning to about trying to stop me. I have never had this much difficulty compelling a human before, gosh!"  
"Leave...Pepper...alone." he tried to snarled but it came out scared. Pepper grabbed her neck and was trying to stop the bleeding. She watched in shock as Catherine grabbed Tony and looked into his eyes in a hypnotice kind of way,  
"Go prep the car. In future, stay out of my way when I'm eating." Tony nodded hypnotically. He left the armory,  
"What have you done to him?" Pepper snapped,  
"Made him easier to work with, Tony would never normally call you a stupid idiot would he." Catherine laughed. That was Pepper's last thought before she blacked out.

"I haven't heard from her," Elena said the next day toying with her phone,  
"She isn't at Rhodey's." Stefan called coming in. Damon yelled for everyone to come to the computer, "What is it?"  
"Pepper." Damon choked pointing to the screen, He hit play on the video,

"Hello boys! Miss me? I sure have misse dyou. You know who else has?" Catherine laughed, "Your girlfriend!" She pointed the camera to Pepper, lying in the tomb, bad bite marks on her neck. "You all know perfectly well were she is. You push me in I'll kill her, but we can come to an agreement, I'd hate to see anyone else get hurt." She moved the camera to a compelled to look confused Tony, "See you soon." She blew a kiss and closed the camera.

Damon was heading for the door,  
"Damon, we need a plan." Stefan barked,  
"Got one," Damon said darkly, "Go and help Pepper, with or without you two."

* * *

**_Hey, sorry about spelling mistake,s its late Im tired and I cba proof reading...sorry :(_**

**_Happy new year!_**

**_READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOUS XXXX  
_**


	6. Chapter 6, Trapped like undead rats

"Well, well, well." Catherine smiled as Damon walked into the crypt. "All along? Your brother and is girlfriend really don't like you, do they?" She laughed,  
"Not many people do." Damon growled. They both went quiet and heard a faint yelling,  
"Damon? Damon are you here? Stefan didn't mean to upset you. Don't call him he isn't here...he's mad at you." Elena called. Damon closed his eyes and sighed, his head dropping,  
"Dammit Elena." He dove for the door but Catherine was faster, stronger. She covered his mouth and pinned him down,  
"Stark, door." She instructed to Tony who nodded mindlessly. Elena carefully walked down into the crypt. As she got to the bottom step, Tony grabbed her and held a knife to her neck. Catherine let Damon go. She laughed,  
"So I have two things to use against you boys now."  
"Where is she?" Damon growled again. Catherine inclinded her head to Pepper,  
"I wouldn't go in. That witch Bonnie still has that pesky pesky spell up." She smiled.  
"How'd she get in there then?"  
"My pawn!" Catherine smiled, "You really think Stark would call Potts all those nasty things? Ha ha! They all really trust you, don't they Tony." She turned back to Damon. "I wan't something, Honey. This isn't JUST because I'm bored." She circled his chest, Damon grabbed her hand and tossed it down, "My, my. Bad mood today?"  
"Any day you're still breathing is a bad day." He smiled sweetly.  
"I'll cut you a deal. You do what I want. I'll let all three go. Until til then, accidents might occur." She smiled running to Elena, she made a huge gash in her arm then returned to Damon, "Deal?"  
"Depends on one thing." He smiled, "What do you want?"

Pepper woke up slightly, the pain in her neck worse than ever. She blinked a lot to refocus her eyes, she heard yelling from...Elena?  
"Damon, don't do anything she says!"  
"I'll hear her out." Damon replied,  
"Good," Catherine chuckled, "I want you to get your brother down here."  
"That's it?" Damon growled, "You couldn't visit?"  
"Where's the fun for me. I need both of you. Iron Man will deal with the girls if you don't."  
"Stupid, stupid plan."  
"Not the real plan Damy, you find that out when you have another vampire playmate. Run along, I haven't got forever." Damon left. Pepper tried to sit up but fell to the floor again and cried out in pain. Catherine looked over,  
"Look who's awake!" She laughed. Catherine's concentration was distracted, Tony shook of a bit of the compulsion,  
"Pep...Pepper!" He dropped the knife and headed for the cave. Catherine grabbed Elena by the neck before she could get out.  
"You've been compelling him the whole time!" Elena choked,  
"Yes, idiot. Stark, stop right now unless you want Elena making Potts look like she just walked out of a spa." He kept walking. "Are you listening?"  
"Not...really." His eyes were tight shut when she sped infront of him.  
"Open your eyes, dammit Stark do it."  
"Don't Tony, just keep trying to block her out!" Elena insistend. Catherine snarled then tightened her grip. Elena started to go blue.  
"Let her go!" Pepper cried, Catherine smiled and threw the passed out Elena at Tony, he fell to the floor and looked up, his eyes open. Catherine got to him before they shut.  
"Turn into Iron Man and keep the girls in the tomb with that stone. Now." Tony grabbed his backpack and did so.  
"Tony, snap out of it." Elena choked as he closed the tomb. "Dammit." She spat.  
"What is he going?" Pepper asked confused,  
"What ever she wants, Catherine got to him before you could give them any vervain. He never said any of the things he said before your Damon Dinner Date. It was her in his head." Elena said pounding on the door.

"Stefan, please!"  
"Why should I!"  
"She has Elena, Stefan." Damon choked. Stefan stifled a gasp then nodded and ran to the tomb with his brother.

"Ah boys!" Catherine greeted, Iron Man by her side.  
"Stark?" Stefan asked,  
"Compelled." Damon whispered. Iron Man walked over to the tomb and push back the rock. As he did he admitted a sonic power flux, knocking both girls out.  
"Elena!" Stefan cried. He edged just close enough for Catherine to push him in, he turned around but couldn't get out, "Run Damon!" He instructed, Damon remained still, "Run!"  
"Iron Man, deal with him." Catherine stepped out of the way.  
"Damon...run." Iron Man choked as a charging noise was building up, Pepper stirred at its sound, her eyes widened,  
"HE'S GOING TO USE THE UNIBEAM! DAMON MOVE!" She cried Damon responded by quickly dodgeing the enery blast.  
"Run, yeah ok." He panicked,  
"Follow him!" Catherine order. Iron Man flew off.  
"Crap, crap,crap,crap,crap." Damon muttered running, Iron man was slightly faster, "Ok c'mon! How fast do you go?"  
"Speed of sound." Iron Man quipped shootint his repulsors at Damon. He ran and ran until he lost Iron Man.

"Where is he?" Catherine ordered, Iron Man scratched the back of his neck,  
"I lost him."  
"IDIOT! Don't think this is over, Stefan. Go back out there, do a scan or what ever you normally do to track someone. Go, shue!" Iron Man nodded and left.  
"Why do you want me and Damon in here?" Stefan asked,  
"Silly," Catherine laughed, "I need the Mandarin, Pepper and Stark will get me that. You three however will get in my way." She laughed pushing over the stone, "Have a nice life."

Rhodey hear a banging on the door,  
"Yeah...Damon?" Damon pushed past him, "Sure. Come on in." Rhodey said sarcastically,  
"I need your help."  
"Shoot."  
"Tony is being controlled by a physco vampire hence his weird moods, Pepper is currently in a tomb with really bad neckwounds and Elena and Stefan are in the same tomb but Stefan can't get out because he's a vampire and Physco vampire and Iron Man are trying to kill me, caught up?" He asked quickly watching Rhodey's eyes widen,  
"I think so."  
"So were back to I need your help." Rhodey smiled deviously, "What?"  
"Do you know the best way to take down a strong vampire?" Rhodey smiled,  
"A stronger one but..."  
"Do you know the best way to take down Iron Man?"  
"I'm going to guess a stronger Iron Man?" Damon asked confused, "Where are you going with this..."  
"Too take both out, a vampire Iron Man sounds pretty good huh?"  
"Yeah but where are you going to find a vampire suit of armour...oh I see, I get it." Damon laughed, "You want me to wear a better armour."  
"In a word, yes. I'll go as back up." He headed for the armoury, "Keep up, we need to find one with a flying tutortial."  
"For me?"  
"No, for me...yeah for you...sorta."  
"Your not filling me with confidence."


	7. Chapter 7, Together

"You won't win." Pepper laughed. "Tony can break it and Damon is smarter than you."

"No sweetie, I will win. I'm going to tell you a story. Years ago I escaped, I moved to New York made a name for myself. I invested in Stark Enterprises and I lost everything. I lost my identity and I was found and shoved back in this crypt. The Stark's ruined my life, so I'm going make Stark take your slowly and painfully and when you are just about to die I'll release him to see his work. It will be so much more satisfying to kill him then. Then I'll take the armour and get those rings and I will get my life back."

"You are insane Catherine!" Elena yelled.

"Well done, Sherlock."

* * *

Tony's head was fuzzy, he felt like he was trapped underwater but had limited air. As he fell deeper the pressure increased and breathing became harder and more laboured. The stress was burning his chest plate, not designed to take the pressure. He tried to swim upwards but failed each time he tried. Still he fought, trying to relieve the pain in his chest and to get back to Pepper.

* * *

"How the hell does Stark fly this?" Damon groaned as he crashed upwards into the ceiling for the fifth time.

"He designed it, he knows how it ticks." Rhodey shrugged. "We don't have time to test anymore Damon, we have to go now!" Damon sighed as he landed the armour tipsily. This had to work, it was basic rock paper scissors principle. Find something stronger than your opponent and you win. He just hoped that he would come out on top, he wasn't prepared to lose his brother or Elena. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost Pepper, he wouldn't be able to look Tony in the eye once the compulsion wore off. He had no other choice than to win.

"Lets fly."

* * *

"Elena give it up." Stefan sighed as she pounded on the tomb door. "It's over, Damon isn't coming back."

"Yes, he, will." Elena grunted, slamming herself against the door again. Pepper sighed, Rhodey would realise they were gone and do something soon, it would be alright. Her head was pounding and she blacked out every few minutes.

"Elena, slamming that won't help. Sit down, gain your strength so when he does come we can help fight." Pepper reasoned, seeming the pacify the pair. Elena sat down beside her a shot scathing glares at Stefan. Pepper sighed, was this the way she had been acting with Tony? Of course he had been complused and she never noticed. What kind of friend was she that she didn't nothing her best friend wasn't acting himself. She of all people should have known, Rhodey had dealt with all his mood wings but Pepper of all people knew him best, what was clouding her head? Was she falling for Damon or was all that an act? She couldn't think as her head clouded again as the sound of a repulsor tore through the crypt.

"Oh an Iron Vampy? How cute." Catherine mocked, "Get him Stark." Tony, clad in his arm then froze and fell to the ground. "What?"

"I shut down his armour. Now let Stark and everyone else go or I swear to god I will kill you Catherine."

"Bring it on."

* * *

Once the battle had ended, Catherine ran and Tony was no longer compulsed the group returned to the Salvator house. The brothers sat on either side of Elena while the trio on the other sofa were as spaced out as they could be. Pepper, true to form broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice. I'm sorry I got mad at you and Damon I am so sorry but I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Do what?" Damon asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow at the red head.

"I can't try to love someone who is in love with someone else." She admitted, looking between Damon and Elena. He smirked and nodded to her and Tony.

"Neither can I."

"How touching a break up." Tony stated monotonously. "Let's go." He stood and headed for the door. "It was great meeting to and all but frankly I don't care about the threat in New York now. I just want to go home." Rhodey stood and went beside him.

"Yeah, me too. You coming Pepper?" She looked at the three one last time before standing and waving the following the boys out of the house and out of the people of Mystic Falls' lives.

"I'm going to miss her." Damon admitted. Stefan then looked over at his brother.

"Who was she talking about, that you're in love with?" Damon smiled and looked toward Elena.

"No one you would know."

* * *

Rhodey was tired of the pair either side of him not talking. It was a long plane journey and he was bored waited for them to kiss and make up...not in that order however. He leaned over to Tony first.

"Just talk to her." He smiled then got up to go to the bathroom. Pepper kept her gaze forward and refused to look at the genius.

"Pep...I didn't mean it when i said you had a crap taste in men." Pepper looked over at him, "Gene was my fault, I let you two met and I pushed you together with Whitney and everything. Damon is a great guy and I'm surprised you didn't stay in Mystic Falls with him."

"I couldn't. You'd have been lost without your cheerleader."

"...I'm pretty sure I'm in love with my cheerleader. Although I doubt she thinks about me the same anymore." Tony admitted. Pepper smirked and leaned over to peck his cheek.

"Don't be so sure."

* * *

When Rhodey came back he saw Pepper had moved into his sleep and was now asleep with her head resting on Tony's shoulder, the genius ,who was also asleep, had his on top of her head. Rhodey just smiled and took Pepper's old seat. It seemed the team was finally as it should be.

Together.

**_THE END._**


End file.
